The Bread and Arrow
by Localmotion
Summary: A Breadwinners and Harmoknight crossover. Both Swaysway and Buhdeuce get injured while delivering bread in Melodia. Tempo is kind enough to let them stay, but will he have second thoughts when Swaysway and Lyra fall for each other?
1. Meet

Both Swaysway and Buhdeuce were flying delivering bread. Swaysway was the average duck that loved to carry his family tradition. While Buhdeuce was his best bro, nothing could seperate them. As they delivered another peice of bread, Swaysway was excited to deliver the next order.

"Hey Buhdeuce," Swaysway said, "Where's our next delivery?"

Buhdeuce typed on his laptop.

"It looks like a special delivery Sway," Buhdeuce responded, "It's at another planet."

"Another planet," Swaysway asked, "What other planet?"

Buhdeuce typed on his laptop, "Some planet called Melodia."

Swaysway shrugged. _What can go wrong? _He thought to himself.

"Well okay," Swaysway said to his friend, "Let's go!"

"Bu- bu- bootykick!" Buhdeuce said happily as he kicked his butt.

The rocket van flew into space, past the stars. Trying to find the planet Melodia.

In Melodia,

Three people were talking. Those people were Tempo, Tappy, and Lyra. Tempo was a boy who knew his way with the staff. Tappy was a coach who had hope for anyone he trained. Lyra was an archer who was talented, well for a warrior.

"So why did you order bread from another planet?" Lyra asked Tappy.

"I wanted to have some new food." Tappy said.

"Did it have to be bread?" Tempo asked.

"Come on people! Give me a break!"

Soon, a flying van that we know as the rocket van came flying to the ground. As soon as the van crash landed, the three walked to the van.

"Hello," Tappy asked, "Anyone there?"

The van doors opened, both ducks got out of the van.

"Did anyone order bread?" Buhdeuce asked while being in pain.

"I did." Tappy said shyly.

Both Swaysway and Buhdeuce got out of the van. Though when Swaysway got out, something got his eye. She was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. This creature was Lyra.

"Are you guys okay?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah." Buhdeuce said.

Swaysway stayed silent, he was too busy looking at Lyra. Lyra noticed that Swaysway wasn't talking, so she turned to him.

"Hello," Lyra said, "Are you okay?"

Swaysway snapped out of his thoughts, then spoke.

"Yeah," he said, "You're fine... I mean yeah, I'm okay!"

Everyone else raised an eyebrow, though shook it off.

"You two look very hurt," Tempo said, "Would you two like to go inside for an ice pack?"

Both of them nodded, they bruises and cuts everywhere.

"Then follow me," Tappy said, "And don't forget the bread!"

Tempo and Tappy started to walk away, while Swaysway and Buhdeuce tried to carry bread. Though both of them were too sore to lift anything. Lyra saw both of them, then walked to them.

"Here," Lyra said, "Let me help you!"

Both Swaysway and Lyra reached for the loaves of bread. They ended up grabbing the same loaf, their hands touched. Soon, their eyes met. Both of them blushed.

"Sorry," Swaysway said, "You can pick that one up."

"Oh it's okay," Lyra said, "I don't mind."

They continued to stare for a fee minuets, until they realized everyone was staring. They both let go, then picked up other loaves of bread. Both of them didn't know it, but it could be possible for them to be in love.


	2. Confession

Soon, all of them were inside the house. Lyra couldn't help it, but she kept staring at Swaysway. Something about him, made her wonder.

"So," Tempo said to Swaysway and Buhdeuce, "You guys can rest here."

"Uh," Buhdeuce said, "I wanna see what you guys are up to."

Tempo and Tappy exchanged glances.

"Fine," Tappy said, "You can come with us Buhdeuce."

Soon, Tempo, Tappy, and Buhdeuce left the room. Leaving Swaysway and Lyra alone.

"So," Lyra said, "Is this your first time on this planet?"

Swaysway nodded, "Yeah, I'm usually on my home planet."

"What planet is that?"

"Pondgea."

Lyra giggled, "You sound funny when you said that, no offense though."

Swaysway blushed, "Do I?"

Lyra giggled again, "Swaysway, if that's your name, I need to tell you something."

Swaysway raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Lyra blushed, then sat down next to Swaysway. She scooted close enough to where she was almost on top of him.

"I love you," she said, "I don't know how I do, but I do."

Swaysway froze for a few seconds, unsure what to say to Lyra. He always had a crush with a girl duck named Jenny Quackles, but Jenny never returned any feelings. While Lyra has feelings, what's a breadwinner to do?

"So," Lyra said, "Do you like me back?"

Swaysway hesitated before answering Lyra, Lyra's face saddened as he hesitated.

"Do you?"

Swaysway continued to feel less easy, until he came to a conclusion.

"You see, I kinda like this girl named Jenny," he said, "But she never returned any feelings."

"But I will!" Lyra said promising.

"Let me finish," he continued, "While for you, you do. Also, you are way more beautiful that Jenny ever has been."

Lyra felt teary eyed, she then leaned in and so did he. Soon, both of them were in a deep kiss. This continued for a while, that was until the others came back.

"Bap," Buhdeuce yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Tempo's eyes widened, same for Tappy.

"Lyra," Tappy said, "What the noiziods?!"

Tempo was silent. Why, Tempo thought, why would he cozy up to my sister? Why? Why? WHY?!

"Uh," Swaysway hesitated, "What are you talking about?!"

Tempo crossed his arms, "Oh you know, YOU KISSED MY SISTER!"

"Tempo calm down," Lyra said, "Can't you realize that we're in love?"

Tempo left the room in anger.

"Tempo! Come back!" Both Buhdeuce and Tappy said following Tempo.

"Maybe we are taking this too fast." Swaysway said to Lyra.

"Nonsense," Lyra said, "Let's face it, you're the one!"

Lyra then hugged Swaysway with all her strength. Swaysway wondered, was this worth it?


End file.
